


A Father's Letter and Return

by Bluegamerchick



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Arlo's dad is a knight, Fan Characters, Fan Made Backstory, Gen, Sappy Ending, Spoilers maybe, Swearing, really the only swear world is damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: After facing the Rouge Knight, The Council Guard coming to Portia and more pressure keeping the people safe, Arlo isn't doing so good. Django, in-turn, contacts an old friend of his to see the troubled Civil Corps leader.





	A Father's Letter and Return

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as before or after the mission, "The Final Battle".
> 
> Also, I'm quite sorry if Arlo seems a bit out of character.

"Arlo, I think you had enough" Django said, carefully scooting the glass of Duvos Punch away from the Civil Corps leader.

"I'm fines, Django," Arlo arugged back, his words heavily slurred, "I just, just...I don't actually. Hehhh."

Django let out a sigh and pushed a glass of water to the poor leader. "Drink up kid, you don't need a hangover for tomorrow's patrol." 

Arlo let out a huff of annoyance and downed the water quickly. Once Django takes the glass, Arlo rested his head on his arms. Django could already tell Arlo wasn't in a good head's space. He blamed the damn 'council' for giving the kid extra work to do.

A soft jingle of bells and door creaking open, signaling to Django a new customer had come in. He didn't even need to turn around.

"ARLO! There you are." Sam said as she came up the leader.

Remington walked up behind her, grabbing Arlo's arm. "Come on Arlo, let's go."

Arlo grumbled something, but got up, his steps wobblily. Rem and Sam wrapped Arlo's arms around their shoulders, walking their leader out.

"Thanks for watching him Django!" Sam called out as all three left.

"You're welcome!" Django shouted back, smiling.

As soon as everyone left and Django closed up shop, he went home. Once he reached home, he open of the door and slammed it shut quickly. He let out a soft sigh and went straight to his desk. He ruffled through drawers, until he finally found it.

At the bottom of the drawer was a wrinkled and yellowish colored piece of paper. He picked it up carefully, scared to tear it. Django has gotten the letter at the start of summer 2 years back and had forgotten to responded back. He slightly cursed himself for that, but shock it off. Django sat down at his desk, and read over the letter. 

_Dear Django_

_How's Portia been? Are they any notable changes I should worry about? I doubt there is of course, Portia is such a sweet and peaceful city, be a shame is Duvos decided to invaded it. But, I'm rambling as I write and I doubt you want to hear my small worry rambles._

_How are you doing by the way? I know you 'retire' from knighthood in a way, to become, what again? A cook? Of all the things you, became a cook. A cook! Hah! Although, I'm glad you took that path, you were the best chef among the camp. I wonder if anyone got a chance to try your grill meat. My mouth is just watering at the thought of it, with all those spices, the honey glazed sauce made from wild honey and sweet smoky flavor. I can hear my stomach grumble out of hungry now because of it. And I missed lunch._

_At least you have a more stable job then me. Being a guard for nomad caravans isn't that great. Especially when they get close to Duvos territory, it's a bloodbath. I have no clue why I haven't gone back to Portia and settle down. Part of me says it because the pay is good, but another says it's because the world still needs knights. Even if we no longer wear the shiny yet rusty armor and carry our ancient relics. Though, I still carry Exaclibur around still. I know I shouldn't but, it holds to many memories. I should probably retire and passed it down to Arlo._

_Speaking of Arlo, how is the lad? It know I left when he only just turned 17, but I still miss him. I doubt he wants anything to do with me, probably anger at me. Could you do me a favor and explain to Arlo why I left? If you already did that, I thank-you deeply Django._

_Sorry that this letter is short and written messily, we are leaving for Highwind soon. So I bid you a farewell._

_Your friend and knight in arms,_

_-A_

Django let out a small laugh. Of course his oldest friend was still of playing hero.

The laugh died down quickly. As much as he hated to bring his old friend back home for the wrong reasons, it was the only way. As much as the Council Guard could help, they had no clue how to deal with a knight. At all.

Django grabbed a pen and paper. He quickly wrote down everything in his late response. He went over about the new arrival, the new developments in town, South Block, and how well everyone was doing. Yet, it slowly turned into a cry for help, he recapped everything that had happen the past two years. The signs of deadly relics, the race for thing called an AL Source, and the Rouge Knight. He knew his fellow knight would come running once, well, he hoped he did.

He finished the letter quickly and put the letter in his mailbox, ready to be sent. He could only pray to whoever was listening that his old friend got it in time.

\-------

As Sam walked passed the fountain, she noticed...Arlo? She titled her head in confusion. Why was he dressed in such causal formal clothing and when did his hair get so long? She got closer to him, only for the 'Arlo' to notice her.

"Ello lass." The accent hit Sam like a Dee-Dee. So..., this wasn't Arlo, got it. Then why did he look him?

She shook her head, "Um, hey mister. You lost or something?" She asked.

The man laughed, "Ah, not really. Just looking for someone." He explained.

"Oh really? Who are you looking for?"

"Arlo."

That caught her off guard. Why would he know about Arlo? Unless they were blood relatives, but Arlo was an only child. She shook her head and pointed towards the Central Plaza. "Arlo should be there, if not, check the Civil Corps building." She explained.

The man thanked her and went off his way, but Sam followed him. She didn't trust this man, one bit.

Unknown to her, the man knew she was following him. He chuckled to himself, she was quite bad at hiding it. He shrugged it off and noticed a certain lad with red hair.

Arlo walked pass the wishing tree, having zoned out. His head still hurt from the hangover and all the noise was not helping. He should have just stayed in bed and taken the scolding from that Council Guard.

"ARLO!" A voice yelled out, causing Arlo to flinched.

He turned around and nearly dodge a punch to the face. Arlo could feel a small smile creep itself on his face.

"Well, hello there, your majesty." Arlo teased, laughing and throwing his own punch.

Once Sam caught up with the man, he was dualing Arlo. She was going to rush right in and beat that guy up, only to feel a hand stop her.

"Woah there youngster. Easy up there kid, A doesn't plan on hurting Arlo. Just giving him a little training." Django explained.

Sam was so confused, and looked to see everyone watching.

Some were cheering on Arlo, like always. While others, like herself, were confused on who this stranger is. Some were even cheering on the stranger. Heck, even the two rival builders were watching next to each other in awe!

The man almost knew all of Arlo's moves and fought even more aggressive than him. Arlo was lucky to even get a good hit in, but even then, he wasn't blocking the attacks.

Before long, Arlo ended up with his back on the ground and a foot on his chest. He lost, but was smiling. The man offered his hand and helped him up, giving him a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"You did good Arlo, I'm proud." The man said

Arlo chuckled, "Thank-you Da-"

Before Arlo could even finish Sam threw a punch at the man, who caught it.

"Ok bud! You got some explaining to do as to way you decided to fight the Civil Corps leader and my friend!" She yelled, throwing another punch.

Arlo watched in embrassment as Sam tried to fight this man, who keep blocking her. It wasn't long before Rem came around and shooed everyone off.

"Arlo, what happen?" Remington asked.

"Sam is fighting, well, a relative of mine." Arlo explained, face palming.

"Hey mister," Rem said, grabbing the man's attention, "What's you name?"

"Arthur Arrow" Arthur said simply.

Rem was confused and looked at Arlo, "Isn't your last name Arrow, Arlo?"

Arlo nodded, "Yep."

Django walked up the two, laughing as he watched.

"Good to know Arthur still has it in him. Even if it's been awhile."

"You know him Django?" Rem asked

"Know him? Why, he's my old knight buddy." Django said, laughing.

Sam stood her flurry of punches and looked at Django, "What?"

Remington looked at Django in shock and between Arlo and Arthur. "R-repeat that?" he asked.

Arthur laughed and walked over to Arlo, ruffling his hair. "Yep, me and Django are old friends and knight in arms."

Arlo chuckled and pushed Arthur away. He watched as his two co-workers tried to understand how he was related to a knight of all things

The two kept buzzing with questions, while some of the town folk came over.

"So, are you two brothers or?"

"Sam..., he's my dad."

Silence surrounded everyone, only a sudden boom of "WHAT?!" to shatter it.

The questions began to surrounded them again to the point it became too much. Django had to shoo people off with the help of Remington and Sam. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle as he watched while his son went red in the face.

Once that was dealt with, Django took Rem and Sam back to The Roundtable for a nice chat as he put it. With that, it left the two men alone. 

Arlo was a bit fidgety. It had been so long since he saw his dad, and here he was, in the flesh. Why he was here, he had no clue, but he was so happy to see family again. Arlo felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked to see father's smile.

"Look at how tall you have gotten. Good to know you inherit my height and looks" Arthur said, laughing a bit.

Arlo smiled a bit sheepishly, "Yea."

Arthur pulled his hand away and awkward silence embraced the two. Arlo let out a small cough and pointed off in the direction of the Civil Corps building, "Probably should show you where I work, huh?" Arthur let out a small laugh and nodded, "That would be nice." 

The two walked up to the Civil Corps area and chatted among the way. Arthur told Arlo stories of his time in Sandrock and the journey back to Portia. Arlo listen to every bit, he missed his old man's stories. The two became completely lost in their own chatter.

They both became aware of the world around them again, when Arlo almost bumped into the flying pigs statue. Arthur gave a small sigh, but smiled.

"We're, uh, here." Arlo said, trying to brush off the embarrassing moment.

"I can see Arlo" his father said, walking passed him and opening the door. Arlo followed and enter the building, slightly hanging his head. 

Arthur took a good look around the place, smiling a bit. The place was spacious yet, almost cozy in a way. It reminded him of his old home back in the countryside. He ran his hand over, what he guessing was, Arlo's desk. Arthur could easily spot small trinkets on it and what seem to be paperwork as well.

"Did you leave the Flying Pigs or something, Arlo?' Arthur asked, picking up one of the reports.

Before he could read it, Arlo quickly snatched it out of his hand. "S-something along those lines" he said, laughing nervously. Arthur stared at him confused and tilted his head. "Is there a reason behind that?" Arthur asked, slightly curious. Arlo could feel himself sweat.

"Um, well, I- Why are you back in Portia so suddenly? Thought you left for, you know, good." Arlo asked, changing the subject.

Arthur shrugged and went back to looking at the desk, "Django sent me a letter, talking about how things were going and I wanted to see them for myself." Arlo nodded, a bit absent minded. "And so far," he continued on, "from what I have seen, the place is looking better than when I was here." "Yea, you can thank our best builder here. Well, builders, but everyone usually goes to the one outside of town." Arlo said, having thrown away the piece of paper. 

Arthur looked around the place a bit more before, flopping down on the couch in the main area. Arlo cleaned the desk up a bit, before a question suddenly hit him.

"Hey Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you gonna stay? Here? In Portia?"

Arthur sat up, looking up at Arlo. "What?"

"I asked are you gonna stay." Arlo had his head down, staring at his desk.

Arthur got up from the couch, and walked over to Arlo. "Arlo? Are you ok?" Arthur asked, reaching out for Arlo's shoulder.

Arlo grabbed his wrist, shocking Arthur. The grip was harsh, bit soften heavily. "I asked you a question you first, Dad"

Arthur let out a small sigh, and tried to smile. "I'll be staying here as long as I can." He finally answered.

It was the bitter, open answer. No, 'I'll stay here forever' nor 'Nope, I'm only staying here for a few weeks then I'm off to Highwind', just a bitter, bitter open answer.

Yet, it was enough for his son.

Arlo hugged him around the neck, smiling, trying to hold back tears of joy.

"I'm glad you're back Dad."

Shocked at first, but soon, Arthur melted into the hug.

"I'm happy to be back as well, Arlo"


End file.
